Possession
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: I don't care about Amity; I just want you! You can live your life excluding me from the picture? I think not. New plan, I'm taking what's mine! DXS & small hints DasXPaul AU DNT READ IF DONT LIKE AU
1. Chapter 1

Possession

Do you think you can just leave? After everything we been though? I made myself half ghost and protect this town to win your affection. The only part I liked is when you patched me up. I love you more then anything. You want to go to college across state and leave me? Then when I suggest for me to go along with you say no; you said I need to stay to protect the town. I don't care about Amity; I just want you! You can live your life excluding me from the picture? I think not. New plan, I'm taking what's mine!

* * *

"I don't want to move!" Samantha Manson growled.

Samantha was the only girl at the park, though she was accompany by one boy and his parents. Samantha was a pretty girl with her raven locks in braided pigtails and her purple jeweled eye flaring in anger. She was at her birthday party when her parents came up with the last minute decision to move away. The boy beside with equally black hair but bright blue eyes, grabbed her hand. Tears falling from his eyes as he hugged her.

"Sammy, no go no go!" He cried into her neck. Her scent always calm him.

"Daniel time to go home!" The darkhaired boy father yelled. Daniel gripped Samantha tighter.

"Daniel, we have to leave now!" The father said trying to pry the boy off Samantha.

"Sammy come with us or me no go!" Danny said as he slowly breathe in Samantha's scent.

"Danny, I'll be over to spend the night with Danielle." Sam said patting her friend's back.

"Pinky promise?" Danny asked as Samantha held out her pinkie. Danny hooked their pinkies and smiled.

_That Night_

Samantha laid her head on Danny's pillow. Danny only smiled and swept hair away from her face.

"Hey!" His younger sister hissed lightly in his ear, "she's suppose to be my guest not yours."

"That's right, sorry Dani." Samantha said getting up. Danny frown at his sister.

"Take your teddie bear, spazzie!" Danny growled holding onto Samantha.

"I'll see you in the morning." With that Samantha kissed Danny's forehead. Danny smiled at the contact. Danielle muttered 'love birds' under her breath. Danny grabbed Samantha's hand and kissed it. Her hand felt like silk velvet under his lips.

Then a knock to the door sound.

"SAMANTHA MANSON IF YOU DON'T GET IN THIS CAR!" Samantha's mother screamed.

"I gotta leave." Samantha said as Danny bottom lip quiver. He knew she was leaving for a long time. He clutched onto her, crying as he kissed her shoulder.

"Remember me please." Danny begged after he led her to the stairs.

"Of course." Samantha said gently. With that she kissed Danny's cheek before she left. Danny stood there heartbroken at the age of five.

* * *

-Present-

I never thought I could miss someone so much. I just wanted her to come back and love me like I love her. I want to hold her and for us to share our first kiss. I know she didn't forget me, even though its been thirteen years. I bet she remembers everything we did. I have a notebook with ideas for us from talking to fighting to kissing to making out to marriage and lastly love making and children. I know you're thinking 'what if she's seeing somebody?' She isn't, she never will, she loves me too much. She don't even think about other boys, I'm the only man for her. Even if we haven't talked in those tedious thirteen years, she loves me and only me. I found out, due to Facebook, she now lives Amity Park. It's only a three hour flight from Jane Heights it's worth it to be with my baby. That's my nickname for her 'my baby' because that's what she is. I wonder what she calls me? Maybe she calls me 'her big man' or 'sugar lips' maybe after I kiss her I'll be sugar lips or her candy man.

"Flight to Amity Park now boarding." A flight assistant said her voice pure sugar.

I looked at my ticket and smile. I'll be there soon Sam, just be a little patient. This time when we meet, there won't be you leaving me because I'm never letting you go again. And no Sammy, yeah another nickname, you don't have a choice. I just love you so much I hate this separation.

"You okay sir?" The ticket stamper asked.

"I'm ok but I'm going Amity to get what was taking unjustically from me."

"Then will you be satisfy?" He asked as he follows me onto the plane.

"I'll be perfect." I replied with a smile as he closed the door to the plane.

* * *

so this is my new baby. I have prewritten a few chapters. I'm not going say review for the next chappie BUT the more reviews I get the faster the update shall come.

Chose which story you want to see next: 1. The next story to As Long as You'll have me or 2. My new cross over with TotallySpies

~Jaded Jimmie Production


	2. Chapter 2

Possession ch 2

I answered reviews at the bottom of this chapter. The first person on review this chapter with a day of the week. I'll update that day every week.

Before we start the story I want to thank people who favorite this story and followers

Followers:

_GhostX1999_

_InuKaglover4ev22_

_Young Phantom_

_samanthafenton7_

_sammansonrepilica_

Favorites:

_InuKaglover4ev22_

_PhanGirl135_

_sammansonrepilica_

Thank you so much now on to the story. AJ please read the review reply.

* * *

I became friends with the ticket puncher. His name was Tucker and a technology fanatic. I noticed he flirted with a waitress, females seated on the plane, and the female copilot. He's a horrible flirt but I admire his determination. Almost like Sam's, he's not going near my baby anytime soon. She's mine and only mine, I don't share! Sam's going to jump into my arms, kiss my lips and love me righteously. I'll only share with God and Jesus. Yes I got save! For her I'd walk through hell and back.

"So dude what's the deal with you and your lady friend." Tucker ask me with a slight grin. It was more of a statement than a question.

"She's not my 'lady friend'. She's my baby, the love of my life; my everything and what do you mean?" I asked aggravated.

"Did she leave you? Did you leave her? Are you guys lovers? Do she know you're coming?" Tucker asked me.

"No, she doesn't known I'm coming." I said calmly as I tapped my phone screen and stare at my baby. Of course she's my screen saver, Samantha Candance Manson is my everything. She's still so beautiful.

"SAM MANSON'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Tucker ask as my eyes narrow at him.

"How do you know my Sam?" I asked slightly growling. He's going to try to steal my baby! Over my God dang dead body!

"She's my coworker. And she goes to my school. No one's really attracted to her because of her gothness." Tucker said before adding quietly, "I always thought she was pretty."

"Beautiful and mine." I said before emailing my godparents. They feel like my parents than my godparents. I even changed my last name to match theirs. I was once Daniel Masters now I'm Daniel Fenton.

"Wow; so whatcha doing when you see her?" Tucker ask offhandedly.

"Boyfriend-girlfriend stuff." I answer when I notice the plane was landing. I buckled my seatbelt as the plane flew down.

"So how long have you known Sam?" Tucker ask as the plane door open.

"Ever since I was three," I answer smiling at the thought, "fifteen years ago."

"Dude, I wish you the best of luck. With her you'll need it." With that he left.

I pondered what he told me. I'll need luck? Luck has nothing on my love for my baby. I don't need luck; I need her.

* * *

I walk up the steps onto Casper. I quickly glance around for my baby then gasp. She was sitting under the tree with another girl.

I looked at the other girl; since she was staring at me, for staring at Sam. She's pretty but she nothing compared to my baby. Her legs were glistening from the dew of the grass and the sun hitting them. My eyes travel up her nicely shaped hips, flat tone stomach and perfect average breast. Her hair was curled tight and dance around her bronzed shoulders. I looked up to her face to see intense green orbs staring at me under thick black eyelashes. Followed by a sharp, cute nose and full pink lips.

Not my type.

Next I looked at my baby. She looked so beautiful I could barely stop gawking at her. She had long midnight, oceanic wavy tresses that stop at her hips. Her eyes seem inanimate as she placed hands on her coke bottle like body hips. Her flawless pale complexion made her glowed as the sun rays peaked through the leaves. She wore a black glossy mini skirt that snuggled her thick hips, fish net gloves with her plaided black and purple halter that hugged her chest then a pair of high heeled boots. Her bang covered her left eye exposing the shimmery purple eyeshadow along winged out eyeliner and massive mascara.

My heart going 150 miles per hour. I licked my lips slowly. Yeah, now thats my type. Well she's my type.

The bell rung and the girls got up slowly. I watched them laugh as they entered the school building. I looked on my list and smile.

**Ways to get my baby:**

_1) Get her to notice you _

_ 2) Met Her_

_ 3) Become a friend_

_ 4) Slow ample flirting_

_ 5) Impress her_

I'll add more later, I thought. I had to rush to class.

On my way to class; I saw Sam slipping on some milk spilt in the hallway. I ran to her and caught her before she fell. One hand on her waist and the other hand holding her left hand. She was dipped low like in a dance and her only unoccupied hand was wrap around my neck. I placed both hands at her hips and eased her back up.

"Beautiful girls shouldn't fall down." I whispered to her. I kissed the crook of her neck before running off.

I was late to class on my first day.

* * *

I was drained by lunch. I decided just to grab an apple and sit alone at lunch. In my first four classes I have, I had this Latina girl in my class. I admit she is very pretty but when she pinched my butt; all respect was lost.

"Hey new guy." Someone said beside me.

It was a female. She was fairly pretty her long brown-ish black hair that stopped near her forearm, curled and bright sky blue eyes. Her nose was curved with smile with small thick lips. She wore a silver halter with a diamond jeweled strap around her neck, a jean skirt and some high brown sandals. She also has a bracelet, shaped like a snake that wraps around her wrist and has a second head, one eye green the other eye red.

"Uh hi?" I said as she smiled sweetly at me.

"Wanna sit with my friends and I? It's just me, Kayla and Sammy." She said then my head snapped up.

"Who's 'Sammy'?" I asked as she pointed to my baby.

"Oh well okay." I said as I picked up my school supplies, trying to contain my excitement. She helped me gather my belongings.

"I'm Jimalyn Zanchazy." Jimalyn said smiling softly.

"Danny-"

"Masters well now Fenton. I know, I dreamt about you." Jimalyn said that caused me to stop.

"Why?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"I have a sixth sense. Your here to win the heart of Sam. Remember this phase: I'm goin' ghost." She said then when we reached the small group, "I caught a hottie!"

Sam laughed and I blushed. She raise a hand to me, and when our hands connected the world stopped moving.

"Sam Manson." Sam said releasing his hand. "Thanks for catching me earlier today."

"No!" I gasped then each girl starred oddly at me. "I mean no problem. You're too pretty to let you fall." I tried to explain, blushing my head off. What I really was saying no to was the fact she released my hand. I wanted to hold it forever; it was warm and inviting. I guess that's what the love of your life does.

"Uhn uhn kept telling yourself that." The dark hair girl beside Sam muttered, "Kayla Luxury."

"Nice to meet you." I said mentally kicking myself.

"So what are you doing at Casper?" Sam asked me. I wanted to say: to make you love me.

"Unfinished business." I said gently before biting my apple. Sam hates liars, I need her to love me.

"Oh; so is that your black, purple and blue motorcycle outside?" She asked me.

"Yeah I love the color of bright amethyst." I said finishing my apple.

"Me too. I also like oxystones and emeralds." Sam said and I couldn't help myself.

"What about the aquamarine? What do you think of that color? It matches my eyes perfectly."

Sam blushed and looked around for her friends, who left at some point. She looked at me and then open her mouth when the bell sounded. Sam rushed out the room, cheeks ablaze.

One thing I did notice, was the smile that was spreading upon those lips.

* * *

So I'm think about updating once a week. Just tell me what day okay? First reviewer get the settle the day updated.

Reviews:

**Micaela**: _here's the update =) thanks for the love!_

**sammansonrepilica**: _Thanks Rep ;) hehe and I will I need to get more infor on AJ's character _

**DannySamLover20**: _KITTY miss chu and I will =)_

**Young Phantom**: _thanks I will =)_

**_AJ_**: _thanks! I will. I was wondering if you can give more info on your character? I want to get you just right!_

**missafrolatina**: _thanks. It's coming I promise it's like 1\2 way typed _

**InuKaglover4ev22**:_ If Sam does forget him will it really stop the stubborn Danny? {hint hint cough cough} thanks for the positive feedback (^-^)_

**NoOne's Twilight**:_ so you have wished it so shall it be._

~Jaded Jimmie Production


	3. Chapter 3

I found out I had two classes with Sam: english four and physical education.

In English my teacher name was Lancer. Fat, bald headed man with beady black eyes; yeah I don't like him. I swear, he was singling me out. He would be a problem throughout this school year. In his seating chart he placed me next to Sam. Externally I was calm and collective. But internally, I was giddier than a school girl dating the boy her parents disapprove of. I smiled as she scooted her desk closer to mine.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked me her pen and notebook ready.

What do I want to know? What do she mean by that? So I asked her.

"The project we have to do." Sam said with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it about again?" I asked densely.

"Know your classmate? We have a three page essay to write about one another." She said laughing.

"Okay," I said as I pulled out some materials.

"So lets play a game." I said excitedly.

"Danny, unless you want to meet up after school to-" I cut her off.

"Sure thing."

"Ok; what game do you want to play?" She asked.

"Kissing Game." I said as shyly as I could. Yet my attempt was futile, it sounded more sexy and sly. She shuddered at my tone.

"Uh, choose another game." She said her cheeks aflame.

I nudge her foot with mine. She nudged me back then slide her foot inbetween my feet. I smiled lovingly at her.

"That game you want to play?" She asked annoyed.

"We're playing it." I said rubbing my foot against her leg.

"What?" She whispered softly.

"I need you so bad." I whispered lowly when her head bowed down.

"What?" She asked her head snapping back up.

"I lo-" I was cut of by the flippin' bell! I was going to tell her I love her.

Now must not be the right time.

€£—¥£•€£—¥£•€£—¥£•€£—¥£•

Next class was art. I didn't have this class with Sam but I had it with Paullina. Remember the girl who pinched my button earlier that day? Yeah I have it with her.

Art class was fun, I had it with Kayla. When she draws she not the greatest but its pretty okay. But she had a blink stare as she started sketching. Her pupil were going and shrinking in diameter, her lips was in a tight line. She looked almost dead with moving eyes.

She was done in five minutes prior to the ringing of the bell. She gave me the drawing it looked like me flying through the air holding an unconscious Sam in a dress. I thought it was weird because my hair was white and my eyes were darken.

I kept the picture in my binder. This meant something but it'll take time to

figure out what. I saw she written something in cursive; the same thing Jimalyn told me at lunch.

Written there said, "DP: I'm Going Ghost!"

€£—¥£•€£—¥£•€£—¥£•€£—¥£•

Next was gym and I had all the girls. Maybe I can show off the muscles I have.

"Fenton! Five more push ups!" The coach demanded me. I got down on the floor doing only three before falling.

Okay I might have exaggerated my body. But no one noticed, right?

The whole class was laughing at me; except Sam, Jimalyn and Kayla.

"Seeing I need to get you in shape Fenton. MANSON; you're Fenton's fitness buddy. I want him to run a mile! Do you understand me?" The coach demanded Sam.

Sam nodded and helped me up. Our hand touched, I blushed at the warmth seeping through. I've been cold for so long and she was the heat I needed to survive.

"I think she's in love." Kayla whispered to Jimalyn.

"Not yet. Have to get his powers, get wounded and a couple of kisses before she asks for a ring. It'll shine Beyonce 'Put a ring on' to shame." Jimalyn whisper back.

Powers? What powers? I decided to push that in the back of my memory. Right now a beautiful, blushing girl was before.

"Can I come over to your house today? We can start tutoring there." Sam said, releasing my hand. Why can't she just hold it?

"Sure. And you can meet my crazy family." I said as i dragged her close to me. Yes it was bold move but I'm in love!

"Oh," Sam blushed then giggled nervously.

The announcement came on as Jimalyn and Kayla walked up to us.

Jimalyn had on a knowing smile as she caught my gaze. Kayla gave Sam an encouraging smile. It's like they knew something we didn't.

"Where are you two going?" Sam asked.

"No where special." Kayla answered simply.

"But in a certain time. We can walk y'all to Danny's." Jimalyn said then winked at the guy staring at her.

"Jay?" Kayla warned Jimalyn.

"Can't I flirt with a hot, single male my age?" Jimalyn asked as a flirtatiously wiggled her fingers in his direction, "oooh he has a friend."

"Don't you dare!" Kayla growled her forest green eyes flashed in embarrassment, anxiety and a bit of excitement.

"I don't have to, love." Jimalyn said excitedly.

My baby placed her hands over her mouth. I chuckled at the look of disbelief on Kayla face as the boys walked over.

One of the was nicely tan; I give him that. He was around my height, probably an inch or two taller. He had shaggy dark chocolate hair and bright hazel eyes. He wore a loose dark grey shirt with dark blue jeans. Jimalyn smiled evil.

"Blake this is Kayla. Kayla this is the handsome hunk; Blake James. He's has the sexy accent and everything." Jimalyn introduced.

And I couldn't hold it anymore. My baby and I fell down laughing, Jimalyn is insane! Kayla blushed as Jimalyn walked up to Blake and said,

"Remember she has very very nice hips."

"I hate you so much right now!" Kayla muttered under her breath.

Then the other boy had a look of envy on his face. I decided to jump in; Vlad Masters, my father, taught me to speak to someone with a firm handshake. Stretching my hand out to the dark skinned fellow, and smiled politely.

"Danny Fenton," I said as he grabbed his hand. My eyes connected to his deep green eyes colored eyes.

"James McKnight." He said shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Jimalyn Zanchazy." Jimalyn said smiling sweetly at James. Even though James skin was a rich chocolate color, I could still see a blush on his cheeks.

"So I've heard." He replied back.

"And have a nice day." The announcement ended.

"Time to get out of this Hayes hole." I heard Kayla muttered. That made me chuckled as another male walked up to us.

Bleached blonde hair and hazel green eyes. He was wearing a football jacket with a black tank-top. He also wore dark blue jean

What made me growl is that he walked up to my baby and kissed her. James and Blake must had sense my unleashed wrath; both of them held me back. Jimalyn and Kayla gave me small rueful glances until he released Sam. I saw Sam glare at him and asked him something. They held a small conversation under their breaths until Sam slapped him. He raised a hand as if he was about to slap her back.

* * *

I want to thank all of you for reviewing and readin. In the next chapter my favorite villian appears. Anyone who can guess it I'll do a small short story for ya. Hint: think scary.

Reviews:

**NoOne's Twilight:** _thanks. Fluff heals the soul! I'm weird too my nickname is "Indian Werido" I'll update to this story every Tuesday. _

**SamXDanny**: _thanks I'm going to try to keep it that way. I can't say if Sam forgot him... So people never forget a face._

**InuKaglover4ev22**: _it'll appear later in the chapters. Yeah FaceBook is awesome like that. Remember Daniel James Fenton is not too bright. His list reflects all the romance movies he seen. Thank you for enjoying the chapter. I went with updating on Tuesdays. Thanks for helping me decide. ^-^_

**DannySamLover20**:_ I will promises_

**AJ**: _thanks and yay. Ima try to have the story up by Friday._

**sammansonrepilica**: _Thanks Rep. Ima just keep calling you Rep. I like it._


	4. Chapter 4

Possession

* * *

I grabbed his wrist. I'm ready to break it! How dare him, even implying to hurt my baby? I wanted to throw him across the room and my dad taught me better.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Stay out of my business with me and my girlfriend." He said as he attempted to break lose of my grip.

"Exgirlfriend Elliot." Sam said with her arms folded.

"I'll kill you!" He growled, slashing out a gun. He cocked it toward Sam and I saw red. It was futile to suppress my urge as I punched him. I literally pounced on him; giving him the "shut your mouth" beating.

"Danny, please stop." Sam said hugging me from the back. I sighed in content. The school police officer ran in and took him away.

"Awe. My hacen daño a mi bebé dulce?" Paullina, the girl who pinched my left buttock and me sending her glare; asked me as lovingly as she could muster.

"Get off me Sanchez!" I growled lightly shoving her dainty shoulders.

"You're in pain, I see it in your eyes. You want me. Déjeme besar todo el dolor lejos."

I lifted her off me and cradled Sam.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I pulled close her, looking for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine." She said snatching away from me. What did I do?

"Her independency is everything." I heard Jimalyn whispered into my ear.

"And a hatred of Sanchez doesn't help." Kayla said, anger laced in her tone.

I nodded as I raced to Sam.

"That whore! You arruina mi fecha!" I heard Paullina's scream but ignored it. What's wrong with that girl?

"SHUDDUP!" I heard Jimalyn yelled, "He no want-ie you. Paul-y make him sick-ach!"

Jimalyn, I'm starting to like her more and more.

"Can you still walk me home?" I asked shyly.

I blushed at this; she probably thinks I'm a loser. To my sudden surprise, she blushed too. She was so adorable when she's blushing. Her eyes connected with mine and I licked my lips. She looked too editable! She bit her lip and nodded cutely at me.

'Must... Control... Jumping... On... Sam... Urges!' I thought to myself; mentally slapping in my control. Dang her for being so delectable! She knows I can't control myself.

"Uh led the way?" Sam asked looking at me through her bangs. I remind you: she's freaking editable!

"What kind of date are you?" I asked accusingly with an eyebrow raised. Then I smiled, "You led me."

"Where?" She asked me with her voice shaking. I gave her my address then locked arms.

"Yo' Lilly and Oliver; where do you think you're going without us? Ya bacons!" I heard Jimalyn. No doubt she was talking about Sam and me.

"Lilly and Oliver?" I asked Sam.

"Hannah Montana. Lilly and Oliver ended up dating." Sam explained briefly. Accepting her answer, we waited on the girls.

* * *

"I canceled that triple date." Kayla said when we were halfway to my house.

"YOU WHAT! " Jimalyn screamed, "WHY?!"

"I don't like to be forced on dates." Kayla shot back while Jimalyn glared.

"You just ruin my date with Brad!" Jimalyn growled.

"You ruin my reading Saturdays. Don't see me complaining! I'm tired of your boy obsession."

"You... son of a biscuit eating dog." Jimalyn said slowly before all three girls laughed.

"At least she didn't curse." Sam said as she leaned on me.

"Yet." Kayla said teasing.

"War you want; a battle you'll get!" Jimalyn told Kayla.

"It's in, 'a war you want; a war you'll get'?" I asked.

"I can't go to war with this girl!" Jimalyn said, dramatically threw her arms in the air. "She'd claw the filmflam out my eyes!"

"Shut up!" Kayla growled playfully as Jimalyn squealed and ran infornt of me.

"Don't hurt Sam's burning hulk of love." Jimalyn said giggling at her own antics. She held out love like Tootie from the Fairly Odd Parents.

Both Sam and Kayla had red cheeks, as Jimalyn smiled merrily. She looped an arm around Kayla's neck and planted a kiss onto her hair. Kayla had the look of defeat as Jimalyn hugged her in squeals and victory. Jimalyn Zanchezy is insane.

I just laughed. Jimalyn and Kayla; who bright idea was it to make them friends?

Once we got into my house they begin to prepare snacks. Fries with Caesar salad. Standing at the doorway, Sam and I watched in amazement. Kayla turned on the stove as Jimalyn washed the potatoes. At the same pace, they sliced up all need materials. They were an odd pair but they work together seamlessly.

About an hour later Jimalyn insisted we sat together. We were sitting closely to one another in a square. Jimalyn with Kayla on the left of her Sam on the right of her and she was directly infornt of me.

"Let's play know your partner. Kayla and I knew one another for years." Jimalyn said chewing on a potatoe wedge.

"And we just met Sam a week ago. And you today day, Danny." Kayla said dripping her potatoe wedge in mixture of ketchup and miracle whip.

"Describing list go!" Jimalyn squealed. "Kayla: short, bookworm, hunger games fanatic, sassy with no boyfriend and won't lemme hook her up!"

"That is not how you play!" Kayla growled.

After a brief moment bewteen Jimalyn and Kayla arguing; I realized that Jimalyn argument was playful and Kayla was from embarrassment. Then an explosion was heard.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kayla asked.

"Ima check it out." Sam said when a grabbed her hand.

"I'm going with you." I told her simply.

"Me too." Kayla said getting up after me.

"..."

"Jimalyn?" All three of us ask.

"I'm sorry but no. I seen every episode of ScoobyDoo and Scary movies. You never check out explosions! They'll lead to a bigger problem: creepy laugher. We need to get out while we still can! " Jimalyn said urgently then a wicked laugh was heard.

"See I told you. Lets get out before the head master ask for something they'll emotionally scar us for life." Jimalyn grabbed the food and was about to dash, why did she do that?, when the voice came.

"I don't think that's the way. You're stuck until I get my baby back." The voice said. Obviously a male with an evil laugher.

"See if you wanna ride Kayla's ride, you need to do a couple of things. She not easy not easy! I want atleast six dates with photographic evidence and-" Jimalyn was cut off by an annoyed Kayla tackling her down.

"I will KILL you!" Kayla threatened.

"Not her; the boy knows." The voice said slowly.

"Your voice is kinda sexy." Jimalyn said as Kayla shoved her.

"Danny?" Sam asked me.

"Why do you think he means me?" I asked nervously.

"We all took sex Ed. We know the difference bewteen a boy and a girl." Kayla said getting off Jimalyn.

"I desire, the girl you desire the most. She will become my queen! Come down into the basement. All four of you!"

"We're off to see bad bad man mommy." Jimalyn squealing jumping up and down beside Kayla holding her hand, "Come on mommy. I want to see, I truly want to see. I do I do I do I do I do!"

"I think she hit her head a little too hard." Sam said walking to the basement.

The basement looked pretty ordinary. Gray walls whites cemented floor, six selves on three sides of the room and as small first aid box. Things that was out of the ordinary was glass beakers and test-tubes filled with glowing green substance. I paled finding no one in the room. There was a yellow and black panel and they slowly opening.

"Ahhhh!" Sam screamed now floating in the air.

"I have the girl. I'll give her back once you get into the portal. Go in and press on! Now!" The voice commanded.

"I know this is like a life or death situation," Jimalyn said slyly, "but can you feel the ghost?"

Raising an eyebrow Sam replied, "Yeah."

"Oh God she doing it again." Kayla muttered, face palming.

"Is he muscular?" Jimalyn asked. Clearly ignoring her friend statement.

"Yeah why?" Sam asked.

"I want to be kidnapped next! I'll do whatever you want. I'll cook, I'll clean I'll even bathe you!" Jimalyn squealed as she pounced up and down.

"Jay mama's going to kill you!" Kayla growled shoving Jimalyn.

"It'll be totally worth it!" Jimalyn said smiling then realization hit Kayla.

"You're doing this 'cause mama kicked you out her room again."

"Shuddup!"

"GUYS!" Sam screamed, "I don't know if you have noticed."

"Notice what?" I asked after I put on safety gear.

"Haven't you notice that," Sam's sweet voice turned to venom, "BUT I'M HELD HOSTAGE BY AN EVIL GHOST!"

"A muscular evil ghost. Rub them biceps and give me ago!" Jimalyn said before I found the on button and pressed it.

I screamed. It felt as if every bone in my body was breaking, with a migraine and being electrocuted. I looked at my black gloves that turn white. I saw him drop Sam but I was too weak to move. I heard my name being called, I whispered my baby's name until dark encircled me.

* * *

To my winners: Sara Lovelymusic and Sam Manson Replica

Favorites:

Blackcurse11

DarkHinata91

Hoytti

Followers:

DarkHinata91

MysteryGirl77

Review:

SamXDanny: now you know ;) thanks for the support

missafrolatina: Danny handle him

DannySamLover20: no problem ^-^

AJ: Friend ^—^

Blackcurse11: Even if I don't know what happen to Elliot after the police

Sara lovelymusic: Yep Dark Dan so hawt it's not even funny

sammansonrepilica: yay Rep it stays! And yes it is Dan Phantom

InuKaglover4ev22: thanks. I love a flirty Danny and a blushing Sam. He didn't do much. Just a broken nose, jaw and a black eye.

MysteryGirl77: thank you

_Jaded Jimmie Production_


	5. Chapter 5

Possession

_I_ _don't own Danny Phantom or its characters and settings. Jimalyn Kayla Brad Blake and James belong to me.(anyone noticed I never did_ _a disclaimer?!)_

_How many of you were expecting this update? All of you! _

_I'm trying my best please don't take mt brain out (Spongebob)_

_How many of you remember Hey Arnold? Because I'm do a HAxDP story. I'm drawing it as we speak._

* * *

When I awoke I could smell four scents in the room. One was a cherry blossom, another scent was an airy and the last was lilacs with a hint of vanilla. I felt something cool touch my head as I relaxed in the arms that held me. A hand stroked through my non-fastidious hair. That felt good.

"Aww did see how his leg jerked? He's like a puppy! Do it again Sam!" I heard the voice squealed. Definitely Jimalyn.

"Jima please! He's hurt."

"Kayla this is the best time to ravish him! He's _not even conscience_ to know what Sam's doing! Take him, kiss him, go into his pants-"

"**RATED T**!" Kayla yelled at Jimalyn.

"Go into his pants and steal his wallet! I wasn't going to say anything like that."

"Are you sure about that?" I heard, guessing Sam, asked above me.

"Think negative, speak clean." Jimalyn said as she squealed.

"What are you, possibly, squealing about now?" Sam asked as she fisted my hair. It felt like a massage to my head, which was pounding.

"Oooh what if this is like sleeping beauty? Sam kiss him!" Jimalyn said, then claps, maybe that was her too. I won't lie; I won't mind a little lip action.

Do it Sam. C'mon you can do it. Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!

I felt lips touch mine as I relaxed into her arms. My body arched up as all the girls gasped flabbergasted. I don't know what it was about as I breathed out heavily and lick my lips. Savoring her taste as long as I could.

"Sam kiss him again." Kayla demanded.

Kayla demanded someone to kiss me?

Sam's lips met mine again and I opened my eyes. I slowly begin to taste her. She tasted so sweet and exotic, blended with strawberries. God how did I survive all those years without that taste? My hand went to grip her neck, to hold her steady as a door opened silently. I almost missed the sound if I wasn't caught in my own sensations.

"Didn't I tell you? Pain, kisses, fights, kissing, inlove." Jimalyn said as the door shut.

Sam slowly removed herself from me. I felt extirpated that she moved. Did she not like my kisses? I love her kisses; the way her lips taste and felt on mine. Was it my breath?

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Sam said throwing herself on me.

I gripped on her tightly as she raised her tearful eyes to mine. I kissed away each tear cascading down her rosy cheek. I held her tightly to my chest and rocked her. I whispered sweet-nothings into her ear as I stroked her back lovingly.

"I'm right here. I'm here just for you." I told her.

"Danny you died! Your hair turned white and you threw the ghost back into the portal."

"But I'm here now, with you," then I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear this yet, "Forever."

* * *

After an hour or two, we were all sitting around in my room. Sammy was seating comfortably in my lap, Jimalyn was lying on the foot of the bed and Kayla was at my computer. Me? I was holding on to the girl dearest to my heart; gently rubbing up and down her smooth arms. But the silence between the four of us was unbarable.

"Hey guys," Jimalyn voice broke through the silence, "I've been practicing my seduction!"

That made us do a double take. What did she just say? Why would she said it? That is not how I like my silence to be broken.

"Why, on God's green earth, would you say that?" Kayla asked, all her attention focused on Jimalyn.

"I have a date Friday and I want be prepared." Jimalyn said, twirling a strand of hair.

"With who?" Kayla asked as Jimalyn stood up.

"James," Jimalyn said before singing, "Things are working out to according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little mermaid, and ocean will be mine!"

"That song song sounds familiar." I said out loud.

"Little Mermaid when Ursula is singing infornt of her mirror before the wedding." Jimalyn answered as I 'ah'ed and nodded.

"Anyway, do you have a date or do we all have a date?" Sam demanded as I shivered. She's so sexy when she's demanding!

"I'll ask," Jimalyn said tapping her cheek, "Danny, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. Do I stay clothed?" I asked warily. You never know with this girl.

"For Sam and me, I wished I could see what your body. I have no problem gawking. For the sake of Kayla's eyes, yes." Jimalyn said as Kayla glared at her, "Now that's a burning glare! Where were you when I have chills at night?"

"Planning your death!" Kayla said aggravated.

"I think of Will Smith." Jimalyn said licking her lips, "Back to you Danny; say 'I'm goin' ghost.' Think ghostly."

I did ask I was asked. I heard Sam gasped and opened my eyes to a nodding Kayla. I noticed my once bare hands where covered in a white glove and my body was clad in a skin tight spandex. I lean down to stare at my feet; once my red and white sneakers where now white boot but that's not the freaky part. The freaky part was my bangs were no longer obsidian, they were alabaster. Releasing Sam gently, I raced to my mirror. I don't even look like Fenton anymore. My hair was white instead of black, my eyes were green instead of blue and I was tanner.

"Congratulations, you are now Danny Phantom." Kayla said walking up behind me.

"And felicitations to Sam!" Jimalyn said smiling, "She nows has the most awesomest boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam growled. Ouch that hurt...

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Sung Jimalyn.

"What show was that?" Kayla asked.

"Chowder!" Jimalyn said before she sung off keyed to another song, "I believe you can cook! 'Cause I believe in yooouuuu! Even if i dont understand a wooorrdd! On the wings of an eagle!"

"You need to work on your singing." Sam said as Jimalyn held up the phone as the real song played. "Never mind."

"Uh girls? Boy freaking out about being a ghost here." I said.

"No need to fret my pet. Training your abilities will be fun and done." Jimalyn said as she led up back into the lab.

* * *

After hours of training, I gotten three powers under my control: flight, morphing back to human to ghost and invisibility. These powers are so cool, I decided as the girls left. Jimalyn insisted for me to walk Sam home.

"So what are you doing this Friday night?" Sam asked shyly.

"Sitting at home." I answered briefly.

"I know Jimalyn will make me go on a double date with her this Friday. So I was wondering if..."

"You were wondering if?" I repeated.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

"Do you hear that?" Sam asked as I nodded.

Jimalyn was standing outside the gates of Sam's home. A radio in hand raised above her head, tilting in side to side. The music filling the ears of the neighbors who simply ignored her.

So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

"Couldn't you get the regular version instead of the lion king version?" Sam asked irrated.

Jimalyn glared at Sam, cranking up the volume. She sung the lyrics in a different voice, she sounded like a constipated elderly man. Every time Sam tried to intervene, Jimalyn got louder in singing. Jimalyn eyes widen as if she dares you to mess her up. If I was a random guy walking and saw this; I'd laugh. It's funny from a different angle; in my angle it was embarrassing. When the song ended, she lowered the radio, and calmly walked away as if nothing happened.

"That was—"

"We've seen nothing and we heard nothing. Got it?" Sam demanded.

"Got it," I rubbed the back of my neck, "So you were going to ask me something?"

"I was wondering if you would go on a friendly date with me. I know Jimalyn plan for all of use to come." Sam said blushing.

"Why a friendly date? Why can't it be a regular date?" I asked.

"If you want to it can." Sam said, her cheeks still rosy.

"I'd love to."

* * *

The week passed rather slowly. Between making Sam fall for me, school work, Jimalyn's teasing and working on my ghost powers was rather tiring. Not to mention my Paullina problem. She gotten fed up with my avoidance of her and decide to have Dash fight me. So on Monday I got detention for starting a fight, which I didn't; and Dash got off easy. 'Star quarterback' needs to focus solely on his games. He was just cut from the first half of the next game.

"So the plans are ready to commence ?" A voice asked, male by the sounds of it.

"Mhm, Sam is slowly falling for Danny. We're training him more later on today." I had a female voice. It sounded almost like Jimalyn.

I pressed my body firmly to the bricks, listening intensely. What's doing on here?!

"Do think he'll be strong enough?" The male asked.

"It's guaranteed." Jimalyn said before she left.

Did she have something planned for me? That's it; I'm keeping an eye on her.

* * *

missafrolatina: we talked about it!

sammansonrepilica: this is why Danny got 'em muscles! -wink wink-

NoOne's Twilight: Dan is awesome. I just love his voice... And body... And hair...

crystelise: -cries dramatically- I try so hard thank you

InuKaglover4ev22:Jimalyn and Kayla are a fun pair. They're just random like that ;) Ikr right I was so excited to get his powers in. Dan told him to get into the portal. Noone messes with Danny's baby.

DannySamLover20: I shall get right on it!

AJ:laughter keeps me young ^-^ that's for the love a support =) sweet girl. Jimalyn is me so most definitely she's crazy. Thanks I don't write much comedy I'm just trying now.

SamXDanny: Sam is fine, freaked out but fine.

Blackcurse11: almost but not completely. Aww thanks.

•~ _JadedJimmieP._


	6. Chapter 6

Possession

Holy God I got 41 reviews in total I love y'all

This chapter is for AJ and Kaitlyn who know the scene.

Kaitlyn, she's my Bestfriend and she didn't laugh

And AJ who laughed at it

* * *

Tonight was date night. I was fidgeting worse than a jackrabbit. I wasn't worried about hanging with Sam, far from it. I was worried for a ghost attack, worried for and type of fight and especially worried about Jimalyn.

Jimalyn has been acting strange around me. More than usual, and they says a lot. She was determined to make train, and I went along with it. I got stronger and confident but I can't shake the vibe I got from her. She didn't feel evil but she was hiding something.

"Come on!" Jimalyn said honking her horn from her silver Lexus. Kayla was riding shot gun, her face painted in salmon color. Sam was in the car and she waved for me. I raced to the car then I heard it.

"Oh Dannnnnneeeeehhhh!"

"Weren't fast enough, buddy boy." Jimalyn teased as Paullina pounced on me.

"Oh I have misses you so much!" Paullina whined, grinding her head into my neck.

"Get off me, Sanchez!" I growled, literally pick her up and threw her into Dash's arms. I raced into Jimalyn's car.

"Drive woman; DRIVE!" I screamed as Jimalyn laughed easily before speeding out the parking lot.

"I shall have you Daniel Fenton!" Paullina screamed.

"So where're going?" I asked.

"Get low prices, IGA!" Jimalyn sung as she parked the car. Jimalyn pulled out her iPhone and face time her mother.

"Hi mama!" Kayla said smiling at the older woman.

"Hey darling! How are ya?" Jimalyn's mother said merrily as we entered the store.

The first thing we noticed was

little boy who was paying for some candy. He stopped everything he was doing and walked to Jimalyn. Do she know this kid?He cradled her cheek and said "I love you." Jimalyn jumped back but he hugged her. We all laughed as she tried to shake him but he wouldn't let go. So she peeled him off herself and walked away.

"Jimalyn, mom wants to talk to you."

"Darling he's too young ." her mother said when Jimalyn blushed.

"What are you saying mother?!" Jimalyn growled.

"I got this mama," Kayla said smirking evilly. I knew that smirk it was a "payback" smirk.

"Oh God." Sam said trying to stifle her laughter. I smirk silently as she hid her face into my chest.

"You're a cougar!" Kalya said before we all bursted in fits of laughter.

"Guys!" Jimalyn blushed as the five year old cuddled into her stomach.

It made us laugh even harder as Kayla chuckled "Cougar" every time the boy latched onto Jimalyn. Jimalyn muttered James's name before leaving the young boy. She moved into the toy isle as Kayla, Sam and I hid behind the corner waiting for the action. Down that isle was James McKnight was looking at water pistols. Jimalyn turned to move but stop as she hear her name.

"Jimalyn? Is that you?" James asked as Jimalyn became even more flustered.

"Oh James I wasn't expecting you until six tonight."

"Back off she's mine! My wife." The boy growled.

Then he kissed her, directly under her breasts. It was the highest his head could reach. Jimalyn eyes widen with her lips in a thin line. James smiled at winked at the embarrassed girl.

"Ok little man," James said as walked to Jimalyn, rubbed her arm and pulled her close, "I'll see you later."

James smiled evilly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He dipped her and leaned in kissing her lips leaving her stun.

The little boy mother came and thanked Jimalyn for watching her son. Jimalyn blushed as James winked at her and the little boy pouted.

"You know, you don't taste half bad." James said, "Danny, Kayla, Sam and Blake you can come out now."

"Blake's not with us." Kayla said before Blake arms were around her waist.

"I beg to differ." Blake said teasingly into her ear before running off.

"Bye nice hips!" He screamed as Jimalyn, Sam and I laughed.

Sam leaned back into my arms contently. Automatically my arms slide around her waist. My heart skipped a beat as she giggled into chest. Grabbing her hand to lead her into the bathroom. Once inside I look the door, and threw her across the room.

This wasn't my Sam.

Sam does a lot of things but giggling isn't one of them. I stared deeply into her golden color eyes. Her eyeshadow was deep pink matching her bright pink lipstick. I just notice her slutty pinktop and six year old's skirt.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Samantha Manson." She said cheerfully.

My hand glowed bright green. "I don't like being lied to."

"You wouldn't hurt your precious Sam, would you?" The ghost voice asked.

"Who are you!" I growled before blowing up the camera and transforming myself.

"Dan Phantom." He said slowly.

"Show yourself!"

"This is the last day you'll see Sam. You better enjoy it." He said.

Then eyes of Sam return amethyst. Her outfit returned of the simple but sexy clothing of my baby. She passed out into my arms.

* * *

Reviews:

missafrolatina: Glad you like it. I'm not really a funny girl but I'm glad I got you to laugh

NoOne's Twilight: nothing wrong at staring at Dan -wink- yeah to bad Danny's taken. On DP ClockWork was my first crush.

SamXDanny: Thankyou and you'll find out... Later muheheh(that's evil giggling)

sammansonrepilica: nahhh text Lingo makes know Rep is herself not Dark Vader

Micaela: yeah you spelt Jimalyn right J-I-M-A-L-Y-N. Jimalyn and Kayla has a sixth sense and it hints toward the future. I'll try to explain it later, once I get an idea.

InuKaglover4ev22: Thankyou =) not really I was in the mode to watch those two show but it didn't work out as planned. Ever heard of the Swan princess? I love that movie but my number one movie was and is Tarzan. Sam has so much a head of her.

AJ: Thankyou so much Hun. Yeah I love them movies but nt as much as I love Will!

Blackcurse11: thanks just reply or inbox me questions and I'll answer them. I don't want anyone confused

DannySamLover20: thanks kitty =)


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

_Guys I won't be updating every Tuesday. I want to have time to start my Hey Arnold fanfic. Now don't think I won't be updating, far from it. It just don't expected it every Tuesday but once the hey Arnold story is posted it'll go back every Tuesday_.

* * *

I couldn't help but cling onto Sam as Jimalyn drove away from the store. Jimalyn was biting her lip, she was in deep thought as she turned the corner. Kayla turned on the radio on to lighten the mood but the tension was thick. Jimalyn got kissed by the dude she was crushing on, Kayla had "nice hips" forever as a nickname and Sam is going to be taken away from me!

"Well we all know if Jimalyn's quiet craps about to do down." I said teasingly but Jimalyn lack of answer was disturbing.

"Jay?" Kayla asked as Jimalyn turned to her, "Are you okay?"

Jimalyn bit her lips again as concentrate on the road. With a quick glance at Kayla and Sam, everyone was worried. Jimalyn is using bubbly, squealing, boy-talking, embarrassing one of us but now she was dead quiet as she drove. I don't like this at all. Kayla still attempted to get Jimalyn to talk. Jimalyn would only give quick glances but I could see the change in her eyes. Once bright blue now turning to a rusty brown.

"We're here." Jimalyn said softly before parking the car.

She sounded as if she was in pain. Her moments her slow as if she was aging quickly. Kayla helped steady her as her eyes slowly return blue. It was a dull blue but it was slowly lightening. Jimalyn clipped her bag around her hips. She handed each of up a Humpty Dumpty concert ticket. As we headed close to ticket stand to see Blake and James waiting talking to a girl in the booth. The dark-skin girl was beautiful. Her face was round with bright hypnotizing brown orbs. Her nose was small and sharp leading to full brown lips. Her hair was swept into a high ponytail. She wore a light black shirt with the logo of the concert.

"Hey you guys made it!" James said as he kissed Jimalyn's temple.

"Hey Kayla. You look beautiful love." Blake said, his accent thick as he spoke making Kayla blush madly.

"Danny aren't you going to compliment Sam?" Jimalyn asked her voice slightly teasing. It made me smile. That's the Jimalyn I know.

"Sam you look so beautiful and your eyes outshine any and every jewel." I said looking deep into her amethyst eyes.

"CORNY! Now get your sad flirting anal in there!" Jimalyn said giggling.

The concert started the opening at was Will Smith.

Jimalyn's eyes widen before yelling, "I WANT A CHANCE AT HIM!" James clamped onto Jimalyn glaring at the celebrity who blushed and winked at Jimalyn.

"I gonna marry that man!" Jimalyn swooned as Will started his song. Jimalyn tried multiple times to jump on stage and pounce on him but James grip was strong. Jimalyn pouted in his arms as he kissed her cheek.

"I SHALL HAVE YOU WILL!" Jimalyn screamed before he could get off stage. Will turned around and blew a kiss in her direction before leaving as Jimalyn fainted in James arms.

"Note to self: don't take Jimalyn to any Will Smith concerts." James muttered, glaring at the retreating male.

Then all the lights went off as a scream was heard. Not the scream of excitement as I wished it was the scream of Sam as Dan dragged up into the sky. A blast of grey was shot at him. But it was too late.

"SAAMM, NOOO!" I screamed falling to my knees.

* * *

Reviews

Sara lovelymusic: thanks Sara -S2-

Daughter of sea and wisdom: Kayla's my Bestfriend in real life I'm always embarrassing her XD ima have to do the mall scene that was funny. I love Chowder I was mad when they stopped the show. Camp Lazlo was my second thought but the Power Puff Girl was my entire childhood! As for the ep I don't know it was she Mung need to renew his cooking certificate. It was a fun episode

Micaela: James and Blake are fun because they're like Jimalyn and Kayla. Opposites that attract. Thanks

Guest: yeah creepy ain't it?! I was disturbed to but I laughed sorry if I freaked you too much =/

Guest: I told to that but I was giggling too much. Thanks for the review

sammansonrepilica: thanks Rep =)

SamXDanny: kidnap her? What?! Noo... Yeah... Lol

AJ: daughter =() I put you in it but we'll see you a little more.

missafrolatina: but Dan's so sexy he pulled it off -wink wink-

DannySamLover20: thanks kitty =)

InuKaglover4ev22: no she didn't Jimalyn only dream stuff. That about the little boy did happen but my crush did not kiss me _. If I have a movie night would you come? Lol

Blackcurse1: thankyou I love that penname!

NoOne's Twilight: Ikr my least favorite ghost Nocturn.

SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon: thanks sis. Jimalyn and Kayla have nothing on us ;)

**_~•Jaded Jimmie Production _**


End file.
